Ambrell
Ambrell (アムリ Amuri, Amri in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the future son of Kellam. Profile Awakening Ambrell is the son of Kellam and is potentially the older siblings of Morgan if Kellam marries the Awakening Avatar. In his Paralogue, In the epilogue, if he is not married, Ambrell will study to learn how to become invisible like his father. In his support with his father, Ambrell The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Ambrell fights alongside Arie, Carther, and Solana as they raid a Plegian camp, attempting to keep them away from Ylisse. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Ambrell starts a new line of defense where he trains soldiers to disappear from the human eye. Personality Ambrell is He is the most versatile with his hands in the whole army. His birthday is February 10th. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Kellam's class base stats) + (Mother's current stats - Mother's class base stats) + Ambrell's absolute base stats / 3 + Ambrell's class base stats *''' - Ambrell will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports : ''See also: '' '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be Ambrell's mother) *Lucina *Kjelle (Can also be Ambrell's sister) *Cynthia (Can also be Ambrell's sister) *Severa (Can also be Ambrell's sister) *Noire (Can also be Ambrell's sister) *Nah (Can also be Ambrell's sister) *Female Morgan *Arista *Solana *Estelle *Arie Other Supports *Kellam *Ambrell's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Ambrell's sibling *Inigo (Can also be Ambrell's brother) *Owain (Can also be Ambrell's brother) *Gerome (Can also be Ambrell's brother) *Male Morgan (Only if he is Ambrell's brother or son) *Sargon *Carther *Kelton Class Sets Standard Sets Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Mother= |-|Lissa as Mother= |-|Sumia as Mother= |-|Sully as Mother= |-|Maribelle as Mother= |-|Miriel as Mother= |-|Cordelia as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= |-|Nowi as Mother= |-|Tharja as Mother= |-|Olivia as Mother= |-|Cherche as Mother= Quotes Event Tiles *"What is this? Candy I need to hide from father? I guess not." (item) *"I took Arbra up for a ride today. Her flying is getting much better, if I do say so myself." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. I must say, I'm getting faster every day." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It can get a bit boring back at camp. What do you do to keep yourself entertained?" (free time) *"Why don't we team up next time? I'll protect you with my life." (team up) *"You look happy. What are you thinking about? Flowers and bubbles?" (happy) *"What do you dream about doing? I'm curious about you, is all." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I like taking Arbra out for a ride. You should come with me next time." (free time) *"You're on. Give it your all; I'd like to see how you fight." (team up) *"No, not at all. I'm just happy to see everyone is faring well." (happy) *"I want to be a Pegasus Knight. That dream seems far off, though." (dreams) Asking - Kellam *"Father, let's see who can get up that mountain faster. Flying is fair game!" (train) *"You okay, father? You don't look so well. Have you been eating too many sweets again?" (concern) *"You need anything, father? I wasn't able to do much for you before, so you can rely on me now." (gift) *"Father, why don't you tell me more about yourself before you were in the Shepherds?" (story) Replying - Kellam *"I'll spare with you, sure, but you can keep your honey collecting technique to yourself." (train) *"I'm alright, thank you father. I'm a lot stronger than I may seem." (concern) *"Well I guess I could use some carrots. F-for me of course, not for a Pegasus that I don't have." (gift) *"You used to shove sweets down my throat until I hated them. I guess that was a good thing, though, because you hardly could find anything sweet in my time. After there weren't any, though, I suppose I craved some of your treats. Not often, though." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, we should train together sometime. Don't hold back on my account." (train) *"Are you alright, mother? Maybe you should rest for a while." (concern) *"Would you like something, mother? Like father, I have a knack for wish fulfilling." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Mother *"Really? Alright, but I won't hold back. Be ready!" (train) *"I'm alright, mother. Thank you. I will be more careful to prevent you from worrying." (concern) *"I guess it's not a gift for me, but I'm worried about father. Maybe hold off on his sweet dosage?" (gift) *"I spent a lot of time in the wild, learning different things about plants and animals. It ended up being an asset to the army when the Risen ambushed, considering we had to travel outside the palace grounds. I'll use those skills to keep you safe somehow." (story) Asking - Married *"I love you, (Name). Stay close. I will protect you no matter what." (love) *"(Name), you look even more beautiful each and every day. I'll never get tired of looking at you." (Compliment) *"Please be careful, (Name). I don't know what I'd do without you." (Promise) *"(Name), what is this? You dropped it a while back." (Gift) Replying - Married *"W-well it's a type of treat I was recommended. I can't taste it, but I bought it to surprise you." (gift) *"You're going to make me blush... Thank you, (Name). I'm lucky to have you." (Compliment) *"I love you, too, my darling. I'll keep you safe for my whole life." (Love) *"I promise, I will never leave you. I'll be right by your side whenever you need me." (Promise) Asking - Child *"Morgan, do you remember anything from your future? Anything is fine, I'm just curious." (story) *"Morgan, are you feeling alright? Should I get you something?" (concern) *"Is there anything you would like, Morgan? I have an urge to spoil you." (gift) *"Morgan, come here. We should have a race to see who can fly Arbra the fastest." (train) Replying - Child *"I suppose it's the same as now; I would spend much of my time flying with Arbra. Nothing made me feel more alive than being in the air until I met your mother and we had you." (story) *"I'm alright, Morgan, thank you for your concern. I might just be getting old." (concern) *"Why don't you spend some time with Arbra and I? That would be the best gift for a father." (gift) *"Alright, but be cautious; just because you're my son doesn't mean I'll be gentle." (train) Level Up *"I feel like I'm flying!" (6+ stats up) *"Not bad, I'm getting somewhere!" (4-5 stats up) *"Looking pretty good so far." (2-3 stats up) *"I need to work harder." (0-1 stat up) *"It looks like I'm as good as I'll get." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'm feeling recharged and new. I'll show them who Ambrell can be." Armory *"Buying me something? Thank you. Anything would be appreciated." (buying) *"As long as it will help the army, take what you need." (selling) *"It will feel nice to get a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Father really needs to stop forcing his sweet tooth on me..." (misc) *"I'm feeling good today. I can probably fly five miles higher than usual!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Avatar. Early for taking a break, don't you think?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. Taking a break, huh?." (midday) *"Oh, Avatar. Will you sit with me?." (evening) *"Avatar? It's quite late, don't you think?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May you be smiled upon." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Good morning, Avatar. I could go for some more sleep." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Can I help you with anything?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late, huh?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's late. We should turn in soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May I celebrate with you?" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Oh, mother. It's early for a break, don't you think?" (morning) *"Taking a break, mother? Shall I do something for you?" (midday) *"Oh, mother. It looks like it's getting dark." (evening) *"Mother, you're still awake? It's quite late." (night) *"Happy birthday, mother. Have a wonderful day." (birthday) Roster Kellam' future son. Although brotherly among comrades, he has a weakness for women and hate for sweets. The most light on his feet. Born November 6th. Help Description A cavalier who is more excited about the sky than ground. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Bring it!" *"Show me what you got!" *"We can do this." *"Don't hold back." *"This will be easy." *"I'm itching for a fight." *"I'm here for you." *"What a bunch of bull." *"Ready for this?" *"Watch your back." Dual Strike *"Look over here!" *"Don't forget me!" *"You serious?" *"Too slow!" *"Not today you don't!" *"One more!" Dual Guard *"You okay?" *"I've got you!" Defeated Enemy *"I warned you." *"Ha, you tried." *"It was inevitable." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nice going." *"Thanks." *"Nice work." Critical *"Like taking candy from father!" *"So long, sucker!" *"Time to end this!" *"I'm tired of this." Defeated By Enemy *"I'm... Sorry..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings Awakening ; Ambrell - The Invisible Force : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. Ambrell became a deadly assassin for the Ylissean army, being able to appear and disappear from the opponent's eyes. ; Ambrell and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Ambrell, above all else. ; Ambrell and Lucina : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Kjelle : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Cynthia : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Severa : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Morgan : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Noire : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Nah : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Arista : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. Arista would later say she could not find her husband during hard times. ; Ambrell and Solana : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Estelle : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. ; Ambrell and Arie : Curious of his father's so called, "invisibility," Ambrell studied techniques on how to copy it. Etymology Ambrell Trivia *In Ambrell's support with his sibling, his sibling tells Kellam about his Pegasus. Despite this, there is never any dialogue between Kellam and Ambrell about Arbra. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening characters